1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods are able to record a highly fine image with a relatively simple apparatus and have been rapidly developed in various fields. Among these methods, an ink jet recording method using fabric as a medium to be recorded has been variously investigated. For example, International Publication No. 2007/035508 discloses a printing method for realizing high quality ink jet printing on fabric such as cotton and a silk blended fabric. In addition, in International Publication No. 2007/035508, it is disclosed that while the amount of applied ink is 5 g/m2 to 17 g/m2 when an image such as a letter or a picture is recorded, the amount of an ink composition attached to the fabric when a background image or the like is recorded to record a color image is approximately 5 g/m2 to 300 g/m2.
As described in International Publication No. 2007/035508, when a background image or the like is recorded, a large amount of the ink composition is used from the viewpoint that the base color of a recording medium is not exposed (concealment is secured), and when an image such as a letter or a picture is recorded, a small amount of the ink composition is used. However, as the amount of the ink composition attached to the fabric increases, cracks tend to be easily generated in a recorded matter obtained when the fabric is heated and dried, and as the amount of the ink composition decreases, the washing resistance tends to be deteriorated. In order to reduce cracks so as to improve durability (washing resistance) when the recorded matter is washed, the optimization of the ink composition according to the attached amount has been considered. However, when ink compositions of the same colors are independently prepared according to the attached amount, problems arise from the viewpoint of reducing costs and achieving space saving of a recording apparatus. Therefore, even when different amounts of the same attached ink composition is used, an ink jet recording method capable of reducing cracks so as to improve washing resistance has been desired.